


We love you

by robinstarrose



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstarrose/pseuds/robinstarrose
Summary: (Hi yes this is a repost. Putting all my Discotrain dad fics in one huge work was making me feel unorganized and so I decided to post them separately just so it's easier on me. Sorry! ^^)Finn keeps thinking about their first adoptive father, Chester.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 6





	We love you

Finn didn't mean to think of him. Truely. They didn't. But now that they are, they can't stop.

They were laying in bed, clutching and unclutching their blankets and tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep. Both of their dads were probably awake still, working on scripts for their own separate films. So if they wanted to they could go tell them about what's wrong, but knowing them they're not going to.

So with a small huff they just lay still and stare up at their ceiling, trying to focus on the moonlight casting in instead of the memories with their "father."

By Conductor's standards, he wasn't a father. As a father and a grandfather, he can say for a fact that what Finn's father did is not what fathers do to their children.

Then why did Finn deny what happened? What was causing them to excuse his actions? To even at one point defend him? They know that they were hurt by him, that he hurt them. So why did they think it was okay?

But again, why couldn't they sleep when they think of him?

They're popped out of their thought when they hear their door open, Conductor peaking his head in and frowning at seeing them awake. "Love, it's almost midnight. What're yae doin' awake?"

Finn sits up and turns on their lamp as Conductor walks in and takes a seat next to them. He puts his claw over their hand and notices how they flinch a little before easing up. He frowns more. "Yae thinkin' of him again?"

Finn gives a small nod, not surprised on how he figured it out. Conductor gently moves a little to hug them to his chest, resting his beak on their forehead. "Did you have a nightmare of him?"

Finn shakes their head. "Just thought of him?" They nod. "Well, he isn't around anymore, love. He can't hurt you. Me nor Grooves would let him if he tried."

At the mention of their papi, Finn suddenly begins to cry. Conductor pulls back, worried. "Love?"

Finn hiccups and begins to try and speak, which catches him off guard. He's only heard them speak every so often. "I-I-- I nearly-- ruined his m-m-movie--" they sob, hiccuping as they try to explain. "F-Father made m-me-- try and cut-- his l-lights and--"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Conductor shushes them like as if he was trying to calm down one of his crying grandchildren. He cups their face and moves their hair out of their face to wipe the tears from their dark pink eyes. "Yae already know that Grooves forgives ye. And so do I. Your father was a cheating, lying, sneaky, no good rotten peck-neck. I hated him so much, even more than Grooves. And I hated him a lot for a long time."

Conductor pulls Finn into a hug. "Listen, I know you think that your father had every right to make you do what you did. But he didn't. He took advantage of you. He used you to try and make him win. He manipulated ye by telling ye that he fed you, kept you warm, gave you a home. But you wanna know what he didn't tell you?"

Finn hums.

"He didn't tell yae he loved you. Like a father should." Conductor tightens his grip. "A father needs to tell his child he loves them. He can do all and everything for them but if he doesn't love them than what's even the point, eh? Love is the most important thing in the relationship. And if he can't give that then he can't give at all. This is coming from me, Finn. I've had my kid. I've had my grandchildren. I'm not the best, not even for you, but I tell you and them I love them because I have to."

He pulls back to smile at them gently and he presses his beak to their forehead. "I love you, Finn. Me and Grooves both do. We love you, okay?"

Finn gives a small nod, their eyes growing tired from being worked up. They hear him chuckle and they're pulled back into a hug and rested on his chest as he hums to himself, rubbing a claw down their back to soothe them to sleep.

\----

Finn woke up hours later. They sat up with a small yawn and noticed the sun was coming up. The Conductor was sound asleep on their bed, having fallen asleep when they did. Finn remembers what he had told them earlier and they kiss his cheek and cover him with their cover before hopping down and going off to find Grooves.

Grooves was in the living room watching some early drama show that was on. He didn't look like he was paying too much mind to it, it wasn't really entertaining. He perked up however when he sees Finn walk in, and he beams. "Well if it isn't my shining star. Good morning, darlin'."

Finn waves to him and walks over to sit next to him, looking at their hands. Grooves rubs their head gently. "Did something happen last night? Conductor never came to bed and when I woke up he was in your room."

"... I-I..." Finn tries to speak up. "It... was a-about um... him."

Grooves raises an eyebrow. "'Him'?" He repeats, then it clicks when he thinks about it more. "Oh! Oh-- oh, darling..." He frowns and hugs them close.

Finn sniffles. "I-I'm sorry for a-a-almost ruining your set..." 

Grooves shakes his head. "You didn't do anything, darlin'. Even if you had, I could never be mad at you. It wasn't your fault." He presses his beak to their head. "I love you, darlin. Okay?"

Finn nods their head, smiling a little as they remember their papa also telling them that they were loved. They knew they were.


End file.
